


Yes, It’s Another College au

by loca_lghhost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loca_lghhost/pseuds/loca_lghhost
Summary: Keith has just started working at the campus library and just wants a quiet shift, that’s not gonna happen. could such a seriously annoying boy really worm his way into keith’s heart? yeah probably. (i like college aus and wanted to write one of my own) ((there won’t be any smut cause i don’t want anyone to be uncomfy but there will be some fluff in the future))
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and i don’t have editors, on top of school and working park time so updates might be random but i’m really determined to finish this story! i hope everyone likes it :)

_**Chapter 1: Keith** _

“Shit shit shit shit!” Keith panicked as he bound down the steps of his apartment building, keys in one hand and helmet in the other. His black messenger bag bounced against his side as he ran to his bike. The chrome pinstripes gleamed against the matte black in the afternoon light and he climbed on and turned the key, the engine roaring to life. He pulled his choppy black hair into a low ponytail before clipping on his red helmet and pulling onto the main road. The wind rushed up the sleeves of his deep red leather jacket as he sped to the campus library. It was a grand building, made mostly of brick with marble accents and two grecian columns at the top of the marble stairs, which were guarded by two stone lions at the bottom of the steps. Keith killed the engine as he coasted into his parking spot, unclipping his helmet and patting the lion as he jogged up the stairs to the heavy oak door.

He’d only been working at the Altean Campus Library for a couple weeks, and he did not want to make a bad impression. His boss, an eccentric older man with an Extremely unruly orange mustache poked around the corner just as Keith punched in, only a couple minutes late.  
“Keith my boy! I’m glad you made it, I was beginning to worry.”  
“Sorry Coran,” Keith glanced at his feet as he pulled his helmet off, “I lost track of time, it won’t be a habit I promise.”  
Coran waved it off, “Ah don’t worry about it, just get cracking,” and with that he disappeared into the office. Keith walked behind the check out desk, stuffing his bag underneath and sitting down with a sigh in the cushy chair. He’d only been sitting for a moment when a short, auburn haired kid appeared at the counter with a smirk.

“Wow Keith, late two days in a row. Better watch out if you don’t want me taking all your hours.” Pidge grinned her mischievous grin, adjusting their large round frames glasses on their nose.  
“It’s only the second time in two weeks, keep dreaming.” He rolled his eyes at his short coworker and got up. “You get to work the computer, I’m gonna go reshelve books.”  
“You’re gonna have to talk to people eventually you know.”  
“Not if I can help it,” he huffed and grabbed the cart full of returned books waiting to go back on the shelves.

Although it was a campus library, it was fairly small with only two floors and five slightly out of date computers. There were multiple round tables, surrounded by plush chairs and a lamp on either half. In the back of the first floor there were two smaller tables with two couches on either side of them with dim lamps, meant for recreational reading and the occasional nap.

Keith pushed his cart past the few large windows on the right, most of the books he had to put back were history novels, and there were no students studying at the moment so he had some much needed quiet. He was in his second year at Altea University as a liberal arts/ art history double major, and he still wasn’t accustomed to so many people. He’d taken up the job as assistant librarian because of his brother's suggestion, and he honestly loved it. Especially since he had been previously working at a 7/11. He hummed softly to himself as he stacked the books in their rightful places, enjoying the afternoon sun filtering through the floor to ceiling window behind him when he heard the door open and multiple students step in. So much for his quiet shift.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get to meet some more characters! the gangs almost all here :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a few more chapters ready to post but i’m trying to space them out, hopefully in the future i’ll be able to update maybe around once a week? i’m planning on this being a long-ish fic but we’ll see

_**Chapter 2: Lance** _

Lance’s leg bounced excited as he struggled to pay attention for the remaining twenty minutes of class, his striking blue eyes constantly flitting to the clock instead of what his professor was projecting on the board. He had promised his friends that he would meet them at the library as soon as his class was over and the time just couldn’t move fast enough. When his professor finally wrapped up his lecture Lance practically sprinted out of the hall, into the warm afternoon sun, and towards the on campus library.

In all honesty, Lance had only been to the Altean Campus Library a few times in his entire first year at the school, studying just wasn’t his strong suit. It wasn’t that he didn’t try, he just couldn’t make himself focus. The words would just start to blur and float around his head like they were flying off the page and into his peripherals. And self imposed deadlines? Forget it. He knew the guy who made those deadlines and he’s full of shit.

When he approached the impressive building he was almost caught off guard by how grand it was, the sunlight accenting all the deep, earthy tones on the brick walls and highlighting every shiny fleck in the marble. His friends car was parked in front, though Lance had no idea how long they had been there. As he walked in he was greeted by the familiar sight of voluminous white hair sitting next to a burly young man with deep, coffee colored skin. “Hey guys I made it!” He called, only to be shushed from behind the front desk by a very small, very grumpy, freshman.

“Don’t you know not to yell in a library?” They hissed and Lance held up his hands in defense. “Sorry! I forgot.” He half whispered with a sheepish grin before making his way to the table where his two friends were seated, getting a glare from the petite redhead the whole time. “Short people are scary,” he mumbled, seating himself in between his two gorgeous friends. Pretty people really do travel in packs huh.

“Man I thought Pidge was gonna kill you.” A deep voice on his right laugh-whispered. Lance looked over at Hunk with a raised eyebrow, meeting his soft almond eyes with a confused look. “What’s a Pidge?”

Hunk snorted and looked at the front desk, “the librarian dude, they’re in my AM class. Super smart, a little scary.” Lance glanced at the front desk for just a second, then to the young woman sitting to the left of him.

“Allura you need to protect me, I think they might want to kill me.”

“Oh Lance you’re so dramatic, anybody would be mad at someone shouting in a library although, I’d be more worried about him.” She smirked a little bit and looked past the tables towards the history section at a young man restocking shelves. His shaggy black hair covered part of his face, but he was clearly displeased with Lances outburst. He was putting the books on the shelves with maybe a touch more force than necessary.

Lance sank down a little in his seat, now hyper aware of the two librarians that may just have homicide on the mind. “Maybe if I make it look like I’m studying they’ll have pity on me.. nobody can be mad at a poor college student.” He sighed and grabbed a book from the middle of their table, there was absolutely no way he could focus for their study session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lance has adhd and it’ll definitely play more into the story later


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith is annoyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the boys are now officially aware of each others presence,,

_**Chapter 3: Keith** _

“Hey guys I made it!” Keith jumped at the sudden loud voice ringing through the library. He set his book on the shelf and looked at the front door, glaring at the new comer. He was tall and lanky with a warm earthy skin tone, his eyes a brilliant blue. After getting scolded by Pidge the boy made his way to a table with two other students, a burly young man with deep brown skin and warm caramel eyes, and a lethe young woman with flowy white hair and soft sepia toned skin. All three of them were incredibly pretty. Keith huffed to himself and moved down the shelf, putting away the last few books on his cart with a bit more force than he needed to. The new boy was quiet now, but Keith didn’t like how he kept looking up at him and finished stacking books as quickly as he could so he could go back to Pidge’s desk.

“Don't people know to shut up in a library,” he mumbled when he sat back down behind the front desk.

“Don’t worry I told him to keep it down.” Pidge whispered distractedly, she was busy ordering new books on a badly scribbled list from Coran. That man's handwriting was impossible to read, it looked like an alien language. Keith lost track of time as he helped Pidge decipher the last title on the list, he didn’t even notice that only two of the group left, leaving their books on the end of the desk. He groaned loudly and sat back in his chair as soon as the main door closed behind the pair. “Holy SHIT I’m so tired.”

“Dude shut up there’s still a student over there.” Pidge snickered, watching Keith turn a deep red. They loved getting him flustered. The tan boy at the table laughed under his breath at Keith’s outburst. Keith groaned again but much quieter this time. “He’s annoying.” “You’re annoying dude, and it’s your turn to make sure all the books are all sorted right.”

Pidge grinned at him, re-sorting the books was everyone's least favorite job, and since it was the end of Pidge’s shift the job fell to him. He groaned again and got up, shooting her a look and disappearing into the first row of shelves as he tried to remember how the Dewey Decimal system worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont really have anything to add here, they will probably talk a little in the next chapter tho


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we learn a little bit more about Lance and Allura in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i’m back! i kind of lost motivation for a little bit but i may have to quarantine for two weeks so hopefully there will be some more soon.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Lance** _

He was right, he couldn’t focus on a damn thing in the empty library. The short liberian had left and he was all too aware of the other boy among the books nearby. He ended up zoning out soon after Hunk and Allura left, staring down the shelves with his head resting on his chin. The library was really quiet, and fairly warm. It didn’t take long for him to drift off at his table, despite the angry emo librarian. Lance woke up to a sudden hard tap on his shoulder, and for a moment he panicked thinking that he’d fallen asleep in class again.

“Sorry Professor!” He yelped before noticing that he was not in fact in his marine biology room. “Wait..” He turned and came face to face with pair of startling greyish eyes, framed by dark choppy hair.

“You’re in the library dumbass.”

Oh right, the other librarian. Lance’s cheeks flushed a little from embarrassment and he quickly looked away. “Right, sorry. I should get going now.”

The dark haired boy didn’t say anything and just walked back over to the front desk, sitting behind the counter and checking his phone. Lance watched him warily for a second as he gathered his things, keeping his head down and hoping the red hadn’t spread to his ears. His steps echoed through the library and he nodded a sheepish goodbye to Mr MCR as he walked out the doors.

The sun had finally begun to set sometime during Lances library nap, bathing everything in an even golden warmth. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and filled his lungs with crisp, cool air. The red and orange leaves on the tree next to him looked as if they had been kissed by Midas. Despite being used to the humid Cuban summers, Lance had to admit that he loved the chill of Autumn at campus. Frost glistened on the grass growing against the sidewalk and stretching up through the cracks while the sun dipped lower in the sky.

Lances mind began to wander as he walked back home, wondering what was for dinner and if his siblings had gone in his “room” again. He hummed to himself as he walked, although his family lived close to campus Lance liked to take his time and enjoy the scenic route through town. He was just getting to the chorus of his song when his nose distracted him, picking up the welcoming smell of a cafe across the road.

“I have time for a drink.” The brunette grinned to himself and jogged across the road, looking up to read the name of the cafe, “The Lions Den,” he mumbled, “Sounds interesting.” He pushed the glass door open as the smells of freshly baked bread and warm, dark coffee greeted him. Behind the counter floated a familiar plume of curly platinum hair. “Allura?? I didn’t know you worked at a cafe?”

Allura turned and broke into a grin, “Lance! I thought I mentioned the cafe?”. She glance to her coworker, a short alternative kid with eyes that looked almost red? “Zac you can take a break if you’d like now.” The kid gave her a short, sarcastic salute and hung his apron up as he left, going up some stairs behind a door marked “PRIVATE.”

“He doesn’t seem very talkative.” Lance chuckled and leaned on the counter. “He’s gotta be what like 14? Is that even allowed?”

“Who Zac? He’s 19, he just has baby face. And his brother is the owner of the cafe so we have to be nice to him.” Allura laughed a little and leaned on her half of the counter. “Can I get you anything Lance?” She had such a pretty accent, except it made his name sound like “Lonce,” but he didn’t mind. Lance was a sucker for her accent.

“Surprise me, something as sweet as you if that’s possible,” he said with a little wink. Lance had attempted asking Allura out during the first month of meeting her, but she had turned him down gently. That didn’t stop him from some friendly flirting every now and then. Allura rolled her eyes and turned to make him his mystery drink.

“So Lance, how’d it go with tall, dark and angry?”

Lance’s cheeks flushed for totally no reason of course. “What do you mean?? Nothing happened I just studied and left!” His voice squeaked a little at the end.

“I don’t know, I figured maybe you’d fall asleep then get woken up by the scary liberian or something,” she turned to smirk at him a little. He had fallen asleep during their study sessions on multiple occasions. Like his brain just had enough and flipped the switch.

“No!! That only happened those two times!” He yelped indignantly, god he was such a bad liar and Allura knew it.

“You fell asleep didn’t you?”

“Only for a little bit,” he huffed and crossed his arms on the counter. He would always pout when she caught him in a silly little lie, mostly cause he was a drama queen not because he was actually upset.

Allura just laughed a little, wow it was an incredible laugh. Like a thousand little bells dancing in the breeze.

“Oh Lance I’m just teasing, here’s your drink.” She smiled and set down a big caramel and whipped cream covered coffee that smelt like pure sweetness.

“Thanks ‘Lura, I’ve gotta get going before Mamá gets impatient!” He grinned at her and raced for the door, he hadn’t realized how late it was and his mother did not appreciate it when he was late for dinner.

He took a sip of his drink as he jogged the rest of the way home, and Boy was it sweet, just how he liked it.

Finally he came up to his family's two story farmhouse. The siding was fading yellow decorated with white trim, it looked like something out of a children’s book. The windows of the attic, his bedroom/apartment were covered with tie dye curtains and fairy lights that were visible from the driveway.

He tossed his now empty coffee cup in the trash bin outside before hopping up the front steps and swinging the door open. Inside the house was full of talking, and it smelt like warm and familiar spices from his mamás cooking. He sighed a deep sigh and set his stuff, taking in the coziness of it all before his little siblings ran in and brought all the chaos with them.

“Hey! I’m home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m trying to write longer chapters, but let me know what you think! i will totally accept any critiques or ideas :) also the character zac in the cafe is my own oc! he might appear a couple times as a background character and maybe one day in his own story if you follow my instagram @ghhostprince you may see some art of him and other characters of mine!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Shiro and see a little more of some familiar faces too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anybody was curious I tested negative for covid which is great but I’ll have to go back to work and stuff this week so updates will probably be weird. I hope you like this chapter! i had a lot of fun writing Keith and Shiro together.

_**Chapter Five: Keith**_

As Keith locked the library doors behind him he couldn’t help but think about the energetic brunette that had left just a few hours earlier. He was used to waking people up in the library so why was this one time any different? Whatever.

He gave the door a tug just to double check that it was locked and put his headphones in, slinging his bag over his back and straddling his bike. In the suns ever fading light the bike was even prettier, the silver pin striping looked like liquid starlight against the smooth black metal as the moon started its climb up the other side of the sky. 

The roar of the engine cut through the quiet streets, most people were home from work already and the roads were nearly empty aside from Keith and his thoughts. He had gotten stopped at a red light in town, the idle of the bike was like white noise under his music when something to the right caught his eye. “The Lions Den?” He squinted as he read the gold letters on the cafes sign and deciding that a coffee sounded like a wonderful idea, pulled to the curb and killed the engine. 

When he opened the cafe door it was like walking into a story book with warm yellow lights and the smells of coffee and fresh baked goods. Oh yeah, he could get used to this. Keith unclipped his helmet and knocked softly on the counter to get the baristas attention. 

“Hi there, welcome to The Lions Den what can I get for ya?” The young woman turned around with a brilliant smile, her silvery hair framing her face in little wisps that escaped from her bun. 

“Um, just a black coffee is okay, please.” Keith couldn’t help but stare at her, even if he didn’t like girls he knew a pretty face when he saw one. 

“One black coffee coming right up.” She smiled at him and turned to the coffee maker behind her. 

“This may sound strange but were you at the campus library this afternoon?” He asked hesitantly as she made his drink. “It’s just, hair like that is hard to forget.” Keith smiled a bit awkwardly as she handed him his coffee, she looked like she was going to call him a stalker or something before her face suddenly lit up. 

“Oh my gosh you’re the liberian! The one that kept glaring at Lance for being loud!” She laughed and held out her hand over the counter, “I’m Allura, pleased to meet you and I’m sorry Lance is so loud.” 

“Uh, Keith.” He shook her hand softly and grabbed his drink. “I suppose I’ll see you around then?” 

“Don't be a stranger Keith, stop by again sometime!” 

He gave her a little wave and left, sitting on his bike and sipping his coffee. ‘Lance…’ He shook his head a little and strapped his helmet back on. Ignoring his thoughts he kicked back the kickstand, letting the engine idle as he sipped some more of his drink. ‘Guess I should get going,’ he thought, and pulled back onto the road, letting his muscle memory take over the rest of the way home. 

Keith shared an apartment with his older brother not too far from campus and as he rumbled into his parking space their kitchen light flicked on. Keith could just make out his brother's silhouette in the window waving to him. He waved back and grabbed his things before jogging to the front door and buzzing the intercom. 

“What’s the password?” 

“What are you five?” 

“No, I’m six. What’s the password?”

Keith groaned at Shiro’s leap year joke and buzzed their neighbors bell, asking them to let him in instead. 

As soon as Keith walked in the door his brother cornered him, his familiar tuft of white hair pushed back with a thin pink headband. “What? Big college Keith is too mature for secret codes now?” 

“Hey Shiro.” Keith rolled his eyes a little and set his helmet down, hanging his coat up on the rack and kicking off his shoes. “Since when do we have a password to get in?” 

“Since just now, because I decided we should have one.” Shiro grinned and ruffled Keith’s hair like his dad used to do to him. 

“So,” Keith asked, following Shiro into their kitchen, “What’s for dinner? I’m starving.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the nice comments on previous chapters! i read them as soon as i can and they absolutely make my day! i hope you like the rest of this fic just as much


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get to meet lances family finally! or at least some of them :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the impromptu hiatus! i honestly just forgot about this gsjsgsh but i’m back and hopefully i’ll get a couple more chapters out soon!

**_Chapter Six: Lance _ **

Lance had just barely announced his arrival when his two younger siblings appeared around the corner, although they were technically only his niece and nephew, they were practically his siblings. 

“Lance!!” His niece, Nadia, ran up to him first, pushing her brother out of the way. Lance grinned and scooped her up, spinning around a few times to make her giggle like crazy. 

“What? Did you miss me?” He grinned and set her down, reaching over to Sylvio and ruffling his hair. 

“Lance we played Nerf fight today and Nadia shot me in the eye!” Sylvio piped up, pointing at his sister with a pout. 

“Oh man, that must have sucked. Did she apologize?” Lance asked softly, he knew that the twins would usually blow little things out of proportion. 

“...Yeah she apologized.”

“Good, now let’s go find out what Mom’s making for dinner cause I’m Starving!” He grinned and followed them into the kitchen, where his mom was standing at the stove stirring a pot of rice. 

“Mamá I’m hooome” Lance smiled and leaned against the counter. His mother grinned at him, her eyes crinkling in the corners.

“Ah Lance, how was school mijo? Did you pay attention in class today?”

“Yes Mamá of course I did.” Lance smiled and gave her a hug, which was kind of awkward given his extra foot above her. 

“Did you know you’re short?” He grinned, only to get whacked on the side of the arm. 

“You be nice, you might start shrinking when you get to be my age,” she scolded him, but only as a joke. Her smile lines were visible even when she was no longer grinning, and her graying brown hair framed them perfectly. She really was a beautiful woman, and Lance would argue anybody who dared to say otherwise. 

“Well, I did fall asleep in the library today..” He said somewhat sheepishly after hopping up to sit on the countertop. She turned and gave him a look, with her spoon in hand resting on her hip. 

“Again Lance? Are you getting enough sleep mojo?” 

“I think so, it’s just that the library is so warm and nice,” he chuckled a little bit. “There’s a new librarian there now too, I don’t think he liked me. I didn’t know it was possible to put books away angrily.” 

“Ah nonsense, who wouldn’t like you.” His mom smiled at him, her cinnamon eyes full of love. Lance was the youngest child in the family aside from Nadia and Sylvio, so he didn’t mind when his mamá said cheesy things. 

“Well, I was kind of loud when I walked in..” 

“No? You being loud? I couldn’t imagine that.” She smiled at him and Lance blushed out of embarrassment. 

“Mamá! I’m not that loud!” 

She just rolled her eyes and wiped her hands on her apron, which had patterns of rolling pins, cookie cutters, and bags of flour. Lance had got it for her birthday a few years back and she always wore it in the kitchen, no matter what she was making. 

“Mijo, you have always been noisy. Come help me set the table for dinner” She planted a little smooch against his cheek and handed him a stack of plates after he jumped off the counter. 

In the dining room his father was already sitting in his chair at the front of the table, reading the news paper with his glasses teetering on the end of his nose. He gave Lance a little smile when he put his plate down. 

His niece and nephew were running around the table, they were either playing tag or Sylvio had found something gross to stick in Nadias hair, because she was screaming but it was hard to tell if it was playful or not. 

“Hey you two it’s time to eat, get in your chairs before the tickle monster gets you!” Lance set the plates down and crouched down a little, wiggling his fingers at the two, who yelled and ran to their chairs as quick as they could, giggling and laughing once they were seated.

“Thank you guys,” he smiled and set down the plates at each chair while his mom brought out the food. There was curry chicken and rice steamed cauliflower and it all smelt amazing. She took her seat at on the other side of Sylvio next to his dad so Lance sat next to Nadia, who was poking her cauliflower suspiciously. 

“If you eat your veggies I’ll play house with you.” Lance whispered, and Nadias cauliflower quickly disappeared from the plate. 

Lance sighed with a smile, family dinners were one of his favorite things, but he couldn’t help the nagging voice of a certain librarian from pinging around his memory. 

“Lance? Earth to Lance come in Lance?” His father waved his hand around a bit, trying to get his attention. He jumped a little and looked around, confused. 

“What? Did something happen?” 

“You zoned out there kid, I asked how your day was?” His dad looked at him expectantly and Lance smiled a little. 

“Oh sorry papá, today was good, we talked about the effects of hydroelectricity in class today, like how it affects fish and coral and stuff. It was actually really interesting!” Lance’s eyes lit up the way they did when he got to talk about the ocean, he was studying marine biology and got super excited whenever they talked about something new. 

“And,” his mom interrupted, “he fell asleep in the library again.” She smirked at him, only teasing. 

“It was only a little nap! Besides the librarian woke me up before he closed so it’s fine.” Lance huffed a little, all indignant and embarrassed. It didn’t help that he couldn’t get the other boys voice out of his head. 

“Well maybe if someone didn’t stay up so late he wouldn’t have to take naps in the library.” His father looked at him over the rim of his glasses, only making Lance more embarrassed. 

“Mamaaá why’d you have to bring it up?” He whined, and his parents just laughed a bit. 

“Because I love you mijo, but your fathers right you should get more sleep at night.” 

“Okay mamá, I’ll go to bed earlier tonight.” He smiled and finished off his meal, still thinking about the dark haired boy he met earlier that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooo lance told his mom about the librarian what’s he thinking about ???

**Author's Note:**

> yes keith rides a motorcycle you can pry this from my cold dead hands.


End file.
